When you wish upon a star
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: When I saw a shooting star I always dreamed of having my own Prince. I guess wishes can come true. Disneyland Klaine! Merry Christmas!


**Hello! I am here with my Glee Christmas Special, yaaaay:) I wanted to post this yesterday but it was impossible because FF was collapsed or something like this D: Anyways, Disneyland Paris:) I've been there once, a couple of years ago, and the truth is that I don't remember it very well, I only know it was beautiful, really cold and it was raining D: Duh, anyways, this is super cute Klaine slash, because I love it^^ Kurt and Blaine are the same age here, because I don't like Blaine being a year younger than Kurt. **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I am not english nor american but I try:) **

**Disclaimer: Glee and Disney are not mine!**

**Warning: Slash and fluffiness. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**When you wish upon a star **

I clutched the map tightly, biting my lip, trying to hide my excitement. It was not my first time at Disneyland, I had been there many year ago with my mother and my father, but it was my first time at Disneyland Paris. It was the same as the Disneyland in Florida, and it brought me so many memories of my mother that it made my eyes water. But I was in the land of magic and I couldn't let myself be sad.

I was there with my family: my father, Carole, Finn and his girlfriend, Rachel. It was Christmas, well, the next day was going to be Christmas, and we had decided to spend three days in Disneyland during Christmas Holidays. I wasn't very happy when Finn announced Rachel was coming with us too, but I guess that meant I would be able to roam around the park alone.

"Kurt, here's your ticket." I grabbed the ticket, without looking at my father, my eyes still trying to catch everything.

We entered the park, Rachel babbling loudly with her arm latched to Finn's, Burt and Carole smiling at each other sweetly. To say I was slightly jealous would be an understatement. It was my last year at High School, I was already seventeen and yet, I had never kissed anyone. Well, yeah, a girl, but I didn't count it, as I was gay.

I glared at the two couples that shared small kisses behind me.

"Well, you want to split?" asked my father. Rachel, Finn and I nodded quickly. "Then Carole and I will go alone and you three can go together." Rachel and Finn exchanged glances, and tried to disguise their disappointment.

"Ahm… Burt…" mumbled Finn. "Rachel and I, kind of wanted to go alone, you know, like a date…"

Dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a worried look. I just sighed, that familiar feeling of exclusion settling in my stomach, making me feel disappointed. Of course I would be alone, like always. My father noticed my mood and sighed.

"You can't leave Kurt alone, it's not right, and he won't enjoy this if he comes with us. He could get lost."

"But Mr. Hummel," Rachel intervened. "nearly every ride is for two people, so he will be alone anyways. And this is Disneyland, I'm sure you can't get lost here." My father glared a bit at the girl and then looked at me. I just pursued my lips and shook my head, feeling a lump in my throat.

"It's okay." I murmured. "I'll go alone. I don't want to be a bother." My father and Finn tried to say something to me and I could see the sad look on Carole's face but I left them, turning around and walking away from them before they could apologize or something. Although it hadn't snowed, it looked like it did. Everything was so cozy and it remembered me so much of the time I went there when my mother was still with me that it was like she was there again, with my hand tightly grasped so I didn't get lost.

If I could have chosen to go there with someone I would have gone there with only my father, just to be with him like a family. It wasn't that I didn't like Carole or Finn, I loved having them as a family but sometimes I wished nothing had changed because sometimes I felt a little left out.

I looked at the shops around me, filled with families with little kids, some crying because they wanted everything their parents wouldn't but them.

I decided I wouldn't go to any ride because it would be a little sad to go alone, so I simply wandered around, entering a few shops and admiring the decorations. After an hour it was already lunchtime because we had spent nearly the whole morning in the hotel unpacking our luggage. I entered the first restaurant I found because I wasn't very hungry and I didn't care about the food.

While I was eating my salad I examined the park's map, looking at the places I wanted to visit the most. I certainly wanted to go to the Sleeping Beauty's castle and I really wanted to see a show they did on ice.

I finished eating as fast as I could and before I headed outside I got a coffee, the cold hitting my face, my cheeks and nose red from the cold. I blinked a few times trying to hide my eyes from the wind. The warm cup in my hand warmed me up a bit. I sipped it, but it was still too hot to drink.

I headed towards the place the Ice-skating show took place. I walked quickly, with the cup in one of my hands and the map in the other. I sipped a bit of the coffee and looked at the map, trying to figure out where was I. Then, someone collided with me, making my coffee spill on my clothes and my hands that began burning. I yelped, letting the map and the coffee cup fall on the floor.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the person that spilled my coffee. "I'm so so sorry! I wasn't watching!" I looked up to see a young boy, around my age, with curly black hair slicked down with tones of gel. He was cute, handsome and the concerned face he was putting looked really cute on him. But I honestly was too worried for my designer jacket to notice all those things. "Gods, are you okay?" he asked me, picking up my map and the coffee cup.

"Yeah, yeah, my hand burns but it's okay… I'm just worried about my jacket, it's very expensive." I mumbled, trying to find something to clean it.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you, come here." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest bathroom. He settled my map and cup on the sink and with a wetted handkerchief he started cleaning my jacket while he mumbled that he was sorry.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'll do it." I took off my jacket and put in on the sink, scrubbing hard with the handkerchief to make the coffee stain go away. He just stood there, watching me, with his big, triangular eyebrows furrowed in concern. After I finished with the stain I cleaned up my hands that had turned sticky with the coffee. I proceeded to put on my jacket but he stopped me.

"Oh no! No way you're wearing this, it's all wet, you'll catch a cold. Here take mine, I wasn't using it." He handed me his jacket.

"I-I couldn't, it's okay, I'll be fine. I'm sure I won't catch a cold, I wear lots of layers." I joked. He just smiled dazzlingly but shook his head.

"I insist, please, take it, or I will have bad dreams about you dying from a pneumonia or something like this."

"Well then… We can't have this." I laughed nervously. I feared the jacket would be too small for me but it fitted me perfectly, it was even a little too big. His smile grew bigger when he looked at me.

"Hey look at you, it fits you well, you look handsome." I blushed, not used to someone flattering me. He noticed my blush and something sparkled in his eyes. "Ohm, sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I just went and spilled your coffee all over you, I must look really rude." He joked. "I'm Blaine Anderson." He extended his hand towards me and I took it, shaking hands.

"Kurt Hummel. But it's okay, it wasn't that bad. If only the coffee hadn't been burning. But at least we have fixed my jacket."

"Yeah, well you fixed it, I just tried." We both laughed, and then stood there awkwardly in silence until he broke it. "So… You are American, too? You're from the United States?"

"Ohm, yeah, I'm from Ohio. You too?"

"Yeah! I'm from Westerville we live near each other! And are you alone? Or are you lost?"

"Ohm, no, I'm alone. Well I'm not alone, my parents, my stepbrother and his girlfriend are here somewhere but I'm visiting alone, yeah." I rambled. He looked really sad for a moment.

"So, they left you on your own?"

"Hm, yeah." I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to tell him the entire story, I wanted him to hug me and visit the park with me.

"That's sad, it's sad to visit Disneyland alone!"

"Ahm… Thank you?"

"Oh, no! Don't be offended it's just… It's unfair that they left you alone. I know you must feel like the third-wheel. Or well… Fifth wheel." I just nodded, feeling the familiar lump in my throat and the tears threatening to spill.

"And what about you?" I croaked, trying not to sound too affected. "Are you with someone here?"

"Oh, no, but I was just working. I just finished my shift and I don't work until later tonight, on the parade, so I figured I would spend some time walking around the park."

"Oh, wow, you work here?" I was amazed. I could totally see him working there, with his dreamy look and his smile, talking with all the little girls. "And what do you do?"

"I'm Prince Aladdin." He wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. I gaped at him, my eyes wide. I could totally see him as Aladdin. "Sometimes Prince Eric, but usually Aladdin." I gulped and smiled widely.

"Wow, a member of the royalty spilled coffee on me, I should be honored." He laughed and nodded.

"You totally should. So, now that I know that you're alone and available, would you mind that I, to make it up to you, walk you around the park? You'll never know anybody that knows more about it than me." He winked. I blushed harder and giggled.

"I couldn't refuse. A prince willing to walk around with me, it must be a dream." We walked out of the bathroom as we were getting a few strange looks. He gave me back my map after looking at it.

"So, where you were heading to? I'm sure you were going somewhere before the accident."

"Yeah I was heading to the ice skating thing."

"Oh, it's beautiful! I love it! It's not far from here and we still have time. I'll buy you another coffee on our way there."

"Oh, it's not necessary." I assured him. He just waved his hands and shook his head.

"It is completely necessary."

We headed towards the pavilion where Mickey's Christmas on Ice took place and he bought me coffee in one of the shops we found. He bought himself a coffee too and even if we weren't talking a lot it was nice not to be alone, and he was really nice with me. I couldn't say that he wasn't attractive and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him but I decided not to think too much about it as I wouldn't see him anymore.

The show was truly amazing, and I loved the song "Let it snow". Blaine and I found ourselves singing along the other characters; in a low voice so only we could hear. Blaine explained me some stories about the rehearsals of the show and told me once performed in it but refused to tell me which character he was and made me guess it.

After the show we decided to go to the Aladdin ride as it was his favorite one even though it wasn't anything too special. I was just happy that I had someone to share the ride with.

After walking around for what seemed like hours both of our feet hurt. Blaine had taken me nearly everywhere but he claimed that there were still lots of things to see. It grew dark pretty quickly and he had to leave to get ready for the parade. My chest clenched a bit but I shrugged it off and smiled at him, promising that I would wave at him at the parade.

I checked my phone, noticing I hadn't done it during the day, to find ten missed calls and lots of messages. I grunted and read the last message that told me to meet my family at the big tree at Main Street. I huffed and put my phone it my pocket. It had gotten really cold and while I was with Blaine I hadn't even noticed. I was pulling my sleeves over my hands, trying to shelter them from the cold, when I noticed that I was still wearing Blaine's jacket. I bit my lip, wondering what to do. I knew I had to return it to him but a part of me wanted to keep it so I would always remember him.

I decided that I would try to give it to him after the parade so I continued my way towards the big tree. My family wasn't there yet, so I checked a few stores and tried not to buy anything. But I failed. I ended up buying a Disneyland Paris sweater and a stuffed Mickey Mouse. I clutched it tight against my chest, with a tiny smile on my face. Half an hour had passed and my family was already there. Rachel had two shopping bags and a big smile on her face, her arm around Finn's. My dad and Carole were looking around, with a worried face and their brows furrowed.

I approached them and Finn spotted me.

"Kurt! Thee you are!" the three other turned to look at me, Dad and Carole's face showing their relief. Dad walked up to me and sighed.

"Kurt, god, you had us worried!" exclaimed my father. I frowned at him, my eyes closing a bit.

"Not that any of you minded earlier." All of them looked at each other, gulping, but I wasn't going to forgive them that easily. I was royally pissed about what they had done, and yes, if they hadn't done it, I wouldn't have met Blaine but anyways, they had left me alone when it was supposed to be a family trip.

"Well," Finn interrupted. "can we go to see the parade?" we went to get a good place to watch it but there were lots of kids in front of us. I was afraid Blaine wouldn't see me, and I would be too embarrassed to shout his name. I smelled the jacket discreetly, smelling _Blaine_ in it.

The parade started, but I just couldn't focus on it. I was very nervous, my finger playing with the ends of the jacket. I didn't want to give it to him but I didn't know if I would ever see him again.

There he was, dapper as he had been all day, waving at the little kids, with Jasmine by his side. My heart clenched at that. He probably had his Jasmine and I was just imagining everything. I clutched my shopping bag, trying to hide my smile biting my lip. Blaine looked around and even in the sea of people he spotted me. He waved effusively and made a gesture with his hands indicating that after the parade he would see me. I nodded rapidly and smiled widely.

He looked handsome in his white clothes. My stepbrother was looking at me like I had grown a second head but I couldn't bring myself to care. Maybe, for once, I wasn't imagining things.

After the parade it took me half an hour to find Blaine again. He was still dressed as Aladdin and a few kids stopped him to take photos. He gladly hugged them and posed for the photo, looking dapper and adorable. He finally reached me and took me to a more private place where there weren't any children around.

"I wanted to give you back your jacket." I extended it to him.

"Oh! No need, you can keep it!" he assured me, pushing it towards me with a grin. "It exchange I only want to see you tomorrow. For a date."

My breath hitched and my heart skipped a few beats only to accelerate after it. I couldn't believe the handsome boy in front of be was asking me out on a date, in Disneyland.

"A-a date? In Disneyland?" I stuttered.

"Of course! The most magical place in the earth!" he exclaimed. "So, what do you say?"

"Y-Yes, yes, of course!" I smiled widely with a blush spreading through my cheeks.

"Fantastic! How about we meet at the Big tree at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect, I'll be there."

"Good! Rest well tonight!" he hugged me tight and kissed my cheek, running towards somewhere hurriedly. I bit my lip, trying to hold the scream of happiness that wanted to get out of me. I clasped the jacket tight, holding it against my face, squealing with happiness.

My family was waiting for me at the entrance of the park, wanting to leave, already tired. I was tired, too, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next morning I jumped out of my bed at nine o'clock, Finn and Rachel cuddled in their bed together, not even noticing me. I got into the shower, taking my time, enjoying the warm water on my body.

When I was out of the shower the couple had already woken up, looking like monsters.

"Good morning!" I chirped happily. Finn raised an eyebrow and Rachel gaped.

"What's going on with you? Why are you up so early?"

"I've got lots of things to do today!"

I dressed as fast as I could and headed down to the hotel dinning room to have breakfast. Everyone was with their family eating breakfast and I was alone but I couldn't wait the others, I was dying to see Blaine again.

It was half past ten and I was already ready to go. I told them I would meet them at eight o'clock at the big tree and that if they wanted anything they could phone me, but it was unlikely that I would answer it. Burt and Carole tried to make me say where I was going but I said I had made some friends the other day and that we were meeting. Carole believed me but my father didn't bought it, still, he let me go.

After ten minutes of waiting by the tree Blaine appeared, wearing normal, but still handsome, clothes. He smiled at me and waved from afar. I didn't know how to greet him but he just hugged me tight like he had done yesterday and I returned the hug effusively.

"So! Ready for our date?"

"Yeah." I breathed. He winked at me and intertwined our finger, walking hand in hand.

To say the date went smoothly and was awesome would be an understatement. He knew the best placed in Disneyland and the best restaurants to go. Sure, holding hands we received a few looks but we didn't care, or at least, I didn't and he didn't seem too, we were too lost in each other.

"So, what do you want to do after we eat?" he asked, while munching his food.

"Hm, I don't know, you're the expert here."

"True. We could visit the Sleeping Beauty's castle again, I never get tired of it."

"Oh yes, please, I loved it!" I answered happily. He smiled widely at me, his eyes twinkling.

"I take it that you love Disney."

"Yes, I've loved it since I was a kid. I mean, it's a bit cliché because… I mean, I'm gay, I like Disney, yeah, very cliché, but I just can't help it."

"Hm, I have a lot of straight friends that love Disney. Hell, most of the Princes here are straight and love Disney! Working here it's probably the best job in the world."

"I would give everything to work here! Speaking of work, you aren't today?"

"Oh, no, today's my free day. I'm working tomorrow as Prince Aladdin again. I love children, I swear I want to have a thousand kids." We both laughed but I could definitely imagine myself by his side with kids in a few years. "Oh! I don't know your age. Would I be too rude if I asked it?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, no you won't be. I'm seventeen."

"I am too! Wow, that's amazing. Too many coincidences, this is fate." I stared at him breathless.

"You believe in fate?"

"Totally, I mean, look at us. This is magic." I smiled at him and nodded. Yeah, that was it. Magic. Our friendship was magic and what was coming what magic.

When we arrived at the Sleeping Beauty's castle after too many stops the sun was setting and it started snowing softly, making all the kids squeal with happiness. I stared at the snow with a smile, not even worrying for my hair.

We wandered through the castle, watching every drawing and picture there, laughing and telling each other our first times watching the movies. I learned that his favorite Disney movie was Brave but that he loved Frozen too. I loved those two movies but I liked the classic ones like Cinderella and the Beauty and the Beast because when I was a kid I wanted my prince to come.

Still in the castle he took my hand and made me turn to stare at him. He smiled softly at me, closing the space between us.

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

"I know, this is beautiful."

"No, you are." He closed the space between us, our lips joining in the middle. My first kiss (that counted) and it had taken place in Disneyland. I couldn't believe it. My heart was beating faster than ever and I swear he could hear it too. His hand took me by the neck and the other hand encircled my lower back, bringing me closer to him. I put my hands on his shoulders, not sure of what to do. He seemed so natural at it and I just tried to kiss him.

The kiss didn't deepen; it stayed without tongue because there were still a few kids around. Our lips parted with a wet sound and my face turned red. His lips were swollen and red, his cheeks tinted with pink but he had a dorky smile on his face.

"This was my first kiss ever…" I whispered. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me incredulously.

"No way… You're handsome, the boys in your town must be blind."

"Hm… I would say straight." I giggled. He sniggered a bit before kissing me one more time. After the second kiss his hands took mine and caressed them.

"I… Maybe I should have asked you if you liked me and maybe this is all too sudden and I shouldn't have done it but… I wanted our first kiss to be here, in Disneyland, and if it isn't too soon I would like you to… Be my boyfriend?"

My breath hitched and my body trembled a bit. He wanted me to be his boyfriend. He would be my first ever boyfriend. I couldn't believe it I was living a dream.

"Yes…" I breathed after a few seconds. "Yes, oh god, yes." I hugged him tight, my arms around his neck. He squashed me against his body, laughing. "This is awesome, I can't believe it."

"Nor can I!" he exclaimed. "I mean, this is crazy, I've only known you for a day but… I… I feel something and I just had to do it."

"And I'm glad you did." Our hands joined and we walked away towards the Main street to watch the parade a wide smile in our faces.

When I was a kid I always dreamed of having my own prince that would kiss me and swept me of my feet, and my father always made me wish for something when we saw a Shooting Star and I always wished for my prince. When I grew a bit older I thought that it was impossible and that Shooting stars only worked for princesses. But it proved me wrong, because it makes no difference who you are _when you wish upon a star_.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Byebye!**


End file.
